


Here We Go Again

by IrishLullaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Behave Like a Married Couple, Dean Winchester is a dork, Gen, Mamma Mia! References, Not Really Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Time Travel Fix-It, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishLullaby/pseuds/IrishLullaby
Summary: It was a reckless plan. One that Dean was sure wont work, Jack seemed to think it was their best shot. Dean just needed to find his Sam and Castiel first. If they were really lucky they might be able to save some people along the way. Based on a Tumblr Post.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 90





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a Tumblr post that asked what if Dean's consciousness was sent back in time. I read it and it was just stuck in my head since. It's also way longer then I originally anticipated. This is non-beta so all mistakes are my own, I tried to catch them where I could. Enjoy!

Dean Winchester gasped awake, his lungs burning for oxygen as he sucked in a few deep breaths. It only made him cough. ‘Ok think Winchester’ Dean thought moving his hands down his body looking for anything he could find to tell him where, or more accurately when he ended up.

His surroundings felt confined and it seemed as if oxygen was limited. ‘Yatzee!’ he thought as he found his lighter. It took a few flicks to light it but soon there was a little flame lighting his surroundings of nothing but pine wood. ‘UGH COME ON!’ Dean muttered as he realized he was back in his grave. Jack had warned them that he would have no control over when in their personal timelines their consciousness would be placed. Freaking of course he’d end up back so that he’d have dig himself out of his grave.. again.

‘You know what Cas? You could have at the very fucking least put me on the street! You put Sammy on the street no problem but me oh no I have to dig myself out.’ He ranted in his head as heshifted the dirt around him. ‘I swear to Chuck Cas when I find the you you, I’m going to give you a piece of my mind.’ The second time around it didn’t feel like it took as long to breach the surface.

Probably because he knew that there was only 6 ft between him and the surface. As Dean slowly pulled himself out of the grave, Dean took huge gulps of air. Quickly freeing his legs and standing up to looking around at the destruction that surrounded him. “Mamma Mia” Dean muttered as he looked at the down trees. He’d forgotten this part the utter destruction that surrounded him when he first came up.

‘Right’ Dean clapped his hands and started down the street he knew would lead to the closed gas station. Dean wasn’t really sure of this plan, but as they were beaten more and more by Chuck it looked like this was the only option. Jack came up with it. Dean pushed down his feeling of grief if the plan worked then Jack will never exist. “Better to have never existed then dying bloody, right Dean?” Jack had told him. There was a slim chance of this plan working, Chuck was still around. He still wanted his ending, but if they could change a few things then maybe it’ll work out differently. 

There were people they were going to save this time around, Bobby, Charlie, Rufus, Pamela, Ellen and Jo, and if they did it right Kevin will go on to his choice school graduate with honors and never realize he’s a prophet. There were so many names, friends and family that had died helping Team Free Will. ‘We’re going to save them this time.’ Dean thought feeling resolved. ‘My biggest obstacle would be finding Sam and Cas’. The Sam and Cas he knew, the ones that had been through it all with Dean.’ Team Free Will back in action’ Dean thought as he walked up to the gas station.

After smashing the window to unlock the store, Dean walked inside to get some supplies. As he was picking through the register to get some cash the TV turned on. Dean smirked ‘Hey Castiel, long time no see.’ He thought. The radio on the counter blasted loudly as if Castiel could hear Dean’s thoughts and was reacting to them. ‘He probably can’ Dean figured but this time around he wasn’t reaching for the salt. It was after all just Castiel trying to make contact. The ringing started soon after the radio stopped blasting and Dean felt the increase of pressure in his ears and behind his eyes. Dean clasped his hands over his ears and curled up into a ball on the floor.

“Castiel!” Dean screamed, hoping he would be heard. “I can’t understand you when you use that voice!” The loud piercing noise stopped abruptly and the pressure behind his eyes eased up. Shaking his head, he stood up. Dean briefly wondered if he played his hand too early, letting on that he knew who was trying to contact him. Cas had mentioned that whenever they ended up, they would have to ‘play their roles’ until they found each other. Nodding to himself, Dean knew what he needed to do next. He went out to the payphone and dialed the familiar number.

It rang once before a surly voice answered “Yeah?” Dean closed his for a moment and took a deep breathe. This was his Bobby, as much as Dean got a long with Apocalyptic World Bobby, he had missed his surrogate father.

“Bobby?” Dean muttered

“Yeah”

“Its me.”

“Who’s me?” The surly tone came out full of suspicion. “It’s Dean” he responded only to then hear a dial tone. Dean rolled his eyes and wondered if he should even bother with the second call. ‘Play our roles’ Dean thought and dialed for a second time.

The phone barely rung before Bobby picked up. “Who is this?” Dean took a deep breathe before saying “Bobby, listen to me…”

But Bobby cut him off “This aint funny. Call again and I’ll kill ya.” Before the phone when dead. Dean just rolled his eyes before he walked out to jump the junk car that was out front. It would be an 8 hour drive to Bobby’s from here, and then they would just have to turn around to get Sammy from that hotel in Pontiac. Dean’s eyes narrowed. Ruby. She’d be there with Sammy. For a moment Dean hesitated go to Bobby’s like he did the first time around, or go straight to the hotel and stab the bitch that manipulated his little brother. The second option was really what he wanted to do. But he knew what he should do.

****

Eight hours later Dean found himself pulling into the familiar salvage yard. He swallowed and felt his eyes prick suspiciously as he looked around the place that was like a home to him. As he drove up to the blue house, for a moment Dean saw it as it had been a burned out hull after the Leviathans attacked. ‘It won’t happened this time’ Dean swore. His biggest concern was how long it would take him to find Sam and Cas, he would have noway of knowing when their consciousness would pop into the timeline. Dean pulled the car to a stop and for a moment just sat there as a feeling of loneliness washed over him. He’d be alone until they found each other. When they had agreed to Jack’s plan, he had just been filled with determination to succeed. Dean was realizing he was at some point going to have to face a Sam and Cas that were not his Sam and Cas.

Dean sighed and climbed out of his borrowed car. ‘Time to focus Winchester.’ He thought as he walked up the porch to the all familiar home of Bobby Singer. Before he could overthink, Dean raised his fist to pound on the door. It would seem that Bobby had notice someone pulling up to the house because shortly after he stopped knocking, the door swung open and there he was his Bobby.

Dean stared at him for a minute not believing he was staring at the man he considered to be a second father after all these many years. Bobby also seemed just as stunned at the sight of Dean on his side porch, if his involuntary step back and slacked jaw look was anything to go by. ‘Right he thinks you’re dead.’ Dean thought to himself. But he still couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at his mouth

“Surprise” Dean muttered a bit breathlessly. Bobby was continuing to step back gasping out “I… I don’t… “ Dean stepped into the house, knowing what was coming next and bracing himself for it. “Yeah me neither, but here I am.”

Dean had forgotten how fast Bobby could be. Dean dodged the swinging of the silver blade and brought his hands up to spin Bobby around in hopes of disarming him. But Bobby spun and with his other hand punched Dean in the face. Knocking him off balance and farther into the kitchen.

“Bobby, it’s me!” Dean exclaimed shaking off the pain from getting hit in the face. Bobby paused and held the silver blade aloft before going “my ass” and charging forward. Dean grabbed a rolling chair and put it between himself and Bobby.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait!”

Bobby was still walking forward. Dean started running through the things that he knew about Bobby. “Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed. You’re about the closet thing I have to a father. Bobby…it’s me.” Dean said slowly standing.

Bobby stood for a minute before walking forward and moving the rolling chair out of the way. He was looking slacked jawed as he slowly raised his arm to grasp at Dean’s shoulder. Dean knew that he would have to prove more before Bobby believed him. But that small moment made him relax a tiny fraction and he smiled despite himself. But it was too soon because Bobby still swung the blade at Dean and Dean leaned back to dodge it.

“I’m not a shapeshifter.” He muttered as he managed to get Bobby’s armed hand behind Bobby’s back. “Then you’re a revenant!” Bobby exclaimed and Dean shoved Bobby away from him. The silver blade in Dean’s hand. “Alright.” Dean proclaimed as Bobby spun to face him. “If I was either, would I do this with a silver knife?” He sighed before slicing open a shallow cut on his bicep.

Bobby looked at the cut before looking at Dean straight in the eyes and gasping a hopeful “Dean?” Dean felt the tension leave him and said “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.” Dean approached Bobby slowly ignoring the way Bobby’s breaths were becoming raspy. As Dean neared Bobby threw his arms around Dean and embraced him in a fierce hug. Dean felt his eyes closed as he held Bobby tightly and enjoyed this moment. He’d missed Bobby, missed the chaos and smell of this home. It just felt good to be back here.

They broke apart and Bobby just looked at him. “Its…” he started to say before regaining his composure “its good to see you boy.” Bobby finished. Dean reached out and grabbed on to the collar of Bobby’s flannel shirt as if he could physically keep Bobby with him and safe. “Yeah, you too”

“But…How did you bust out?”

“I don’t know” Dean replied glancing away for a second. “I just woke up in a pine box…” SPLASH Dean closed his eyes as he felt Holy Water hit his face. ‘SONOFABITCH!’ Dean screamed in his own mind. He had actually forgotten how often this happened at Bobby’s. He looked away spitting out the water that had gotten in his mouth. ’Right, I won’t be saving you.’ Dean thought even though he knew it was an empty threat.

“I’m not a demon, either you know?” He said as he turned to look at Bobby. “Sorry” Bobby uttered looking anything but as he held the bottle up. “Can’t be too careful.” Bobby smirked.

****

“That don’t make a lick of sense” Bobby exclaimed as he walked into what was once a living room and now Bobby’s office. “Yeah” Dean said wiping the Holy Water from his face with a dishrag. “You’re preaching to the choir.” Dean followed Bobby into the office. Of course Dean couldn’t actually tell Bobby that an angel pulled his ass from the fiery pit. So he just explained he woke up in his coffin and dug himself out.

“Dean” Bobby started in exasperation “Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop, and you’ve been buried four months. Even if you COULD slip out of Hell and back into your meats—“

“I know I should look like a ’Thriller’ video reject.”

“What do you remember?”

‘Everything’ Dean thought ‘Hell, Heaven, Purgatory, you dying of a bullet wound to the head, losing people I love, the mark, Darkness. Jack’s birth, and his sacrifice’ Dean looked away swallowing the lump in his throat. If Bobby noticed he didn’t mention anything. “Not much” He sighed “I remember being a hellhounds chew toy, and then lights-out. Then I come to six feet under.”

Bobby sat down in his chair looking like his mind was still reeling. Dean paused before asking the question he knew the answer too “Sam’s number’s not working. He’s..ugh.. hes not…” He trailed off, even though he knew Sam was most likely shacking up Ruby at this moment. Dean felt his rage at the demon who would twist and manipulate his brother into letting Lucifer out of his cage. Soon, he would stab her. Not wanting to risk her breathing for much longer then she needed to.

“Oh, he’s alive. Was in Lebbon Kansas last I heard from him.” Bobby said. Dean was barely listening, expecting Bobby to say “As far as I know.” Dean did a double take. “Wait, what?” Bobby nodded. “Yeah, Sam’s made Lebbon his home base of sorts. He’s been out hunting for the most part, trying to track down Lilith…” But Dean was already tuning Bobby out, his mind racing. Sam was in Lebbon and if he was there then he must know about the Bunker. Could it have been his Sam? Dean felt his heart leap, but also dread started creeping in. Jack and Billy had warned them that too much change could tip Chuck off.

“…Anyway Sam usually calls in in the evening to check in. But his phone got trashed on his most recent hunt. He emailed me told me what happened.” Bobby concluded. Dean just nodded, his mind still reeling. “Why is he in Lebbon? He should be here with you, why weren’t you looking out for him?” Dean asked.

Bobby stared at him incredulously “I have been. Did you not hear me say he usually calls to check in? These last months haven’t exactly been easy you know. For him or me. We had to bury you.”

“Why did you bury me anyway?”

“I wanted you salted and burned, usual drill. But Sam wouldn’t have it.”

“Well I’m glad he won that one.”

“He said you’d be back. Thats about all he’s ever said on the subject.” Bobby said looking spooked. “What do you mean?” Dean asked as Bobby sat on the desk. “Anytime, I’ve ever bought it up, he’ll clam up on the subject just said you’ll be back. I’m not sure if its related to his psychic thing because he always sounds so sure. Then he’ll change the subject about the case he’s working on. Wait you said you woke up 6ft under? You dug yourself out of your grave?” Bobby asked.

Dean’s mind was whirlwind, Sam had been in contact with Bobby this time around so that must be his Sammy. “Yeah…gotta tell you wouldn’t recommend it” Dean said in response to Bobby’s inquiry.’Note to self, punch both Cas and Sam for leaving me to do that.’ Dean thought. Dean turned to Bobby, he could see the older man had questions, probably all with answers that he couldn’t give yet.

“Do you think Sam did something to get you back?”

“Must have” Dean lied “You should have seen the gravesite. It was like a nuke went off. There was this force that blew past me, then there’s this.” Dean shrugged his jacket off to roll up his sleeve and show Bobby Castiel’s handprint.

“What in the hell?” Bobby asked stepping forward to look at the burn. Dean just nodded and thought to himself. Sam might be his Sam if he was staying in Lebbon and keeping in contact with Bobby. Which made finding him harder, specially without a phone.

“Hey Bobby can I borrow your phone?”

*****

Dean and Bobby walked down the hallway that led to the room Sam was renting. Turns out he was in Pontiac, IL just like he was the first time. Dean shared a look with Bobby before raising his hand to knock, swearing if Ruby opened the door again he’d just act first ask questions later. But it wasn’t Ruby that answered the door, it was Eileen Leahy.

Dean hesitated staring at the hunter that he knew Sam was soft for. They stared at each other before Eileen asked “Can I help you?” Bobby looked between the two of them and when it was obvious Dean wasn’t going to answer. Bobby said “I think we have the wrong room, my apologies.” Signing while he spoke.

Sam walked out before Dean could say anything. They stared at one another for a moment and Dean couldn’t help himself. “Heya Sammy.” He said as he walked into the room. Sam stared at him for a moment longer, his expression unreadable. Finally Sam said the one word Dean was hoping for: “Kline”

Dean wasn’t sure who moved first but they both met to hug. Dean felt Sam wrap his arm around the back of his neck so that Sam could pinch the bridge of his nose. Dean knew this meant Sam was trying to hold back the tears. “Kline” Dean muttered to Sam and felt Sam squeeze a bit harder. This was his Sammy, the Sam that knew all the bad and horrible and the small good. For the first time since he woke up Dean felt tension leave him.

They pulled back and looked over at Bobby and Eileen both who were staring at the two brothers. They smiled at each other and then turned back to Eileen and Bobby. Sam raised his hand to start signing as he spoke “Eileen, can you close the door and ignite the sigils?” Eileen nodded and turn to the door closing it before slicing her palm and slapping it to a Enochian sigil painted on the door.

Dean felt his hair stand on end as the room charged and magic flew through the room. “What the hell?” Bobby muttered as he saw all the symbols around the room light up briefly. Dean turned to Sam, who just shrugged.

“How’d you get into the bunker?”

“I took a page from the Styne book and blew it off.” Sam said. “I’m glad to see you man. Its been a long year.” Sam looked like he had a huge weight lifted off of his giant shoulders. Dean stepped back to look at his brother, he had forgotten how muscular Sam use to be. Hell he’d forgotten how fit he used to be, it was nice to not have that little pudge that his forty one year old self had. It wasn’t big or anything, he just noticed he was a little softer in the middle then he used to be. He tried not to be self conscious about it. But ever since a hook up had commented on his Dad Bod he was a little bit insecure.

“What are you idjits up to?” Dean heard Bobby exclaim. Eileen just smiled at them before turning to Dean. “You must be Dean. Sam has told me a lot about you.” She held out her small hand and Dean shook it smiling at Eileen. Dean also didn’t miss the absolute gone look on Sam’s face as he looked at Eileen and Dean would have to rib him for later.

“Yeah I guess we have a lot to catch up on.” Sam said before leading everyone over to the little seating area the hotel had. “The sigil work will guarantee we’re not over heard.”

****

“So let me get this straight the two of you are the older consciousness of yourselves sent back to stop The End is Nigh times against God himself? And Lucifer’s Nephilim send you back to stop it?” Bobby asked in disbelief. Sam and Dean shared a look before nodding.

“And Sam you’ve been your 37 year old self since Dean brought you back?” Bobby clarified. Dean looked down as Sam nodded. Sammy had lived through an entire year before he found Dean. What if it took that long to find Cas?

“Why then?” Bobby asked. Sam looked down thinking. “I think because it was the first time I died. So maybe it just like a blip in the system long enough for my consciousness to slip in….” Sam trailed off.

“So what about that Sam Winchester?” Bobby asked concern for the young man he knew. Sam smiled softly “I’m still me Bobby, and Dean still Dean. We’re just older….mentally….”

“Right well this conversation is giving me a headache.” Dean said as he took a sip of his beer. Dean saw Eileen nod in agreement as she took a sip as well. “How’d you two meet up?” Dean asked “No offense but we didn’t meet you the first time around until like what like 6 -7 years from now?”

“I ran into Sam on a hunt, thought he was a monster and trapped him into a Celtic Sigil.”

Dean laughed seeing that it was pretty much the same way they met the first time. Sam huffed out a laugh as well and said “yeah kinda embarrassing for it to happen twice for me at least.” Bobby just looked confused between the three.

“Anyway, Sam told me about the Men of Letters and how he was a legacy too. He showed me the Men of Letters bunker. We worked a few cases together and then just kinda stayed. Took Sam a while to tell me the full truth of it. Kinda hard to wrap your mind around.” Eileen finished.

“So what now then Doc and Marty?” Bobby asked.

Dean and Sam shared a look. Dean turned back to Bobby and Eileen before answering. “Well Castiel is circling trying to make contact. He tried at the Stop & Rob* I picked through. I think he might of heard me when I told him I couldn’t understand him.”

“Think a psychic could make contact?” Bobby asked “I know the best damn psychic and she’s close….”

“NO!” Sam and Dean exclaimed at the sametime startling both Bobby and Eileen. “Uh… I mean…” Sam started looking awkward “Its just last time we got Pamela, right?” Bobby nodded and Sam continued “Last time we got her involved she was blinded. Its not easy for people to see an Angel’s true form.”

“How do we talk to him then?” Eileen asked.

“Well they take vessels”

“They possess people?” Bobby demanded. Dean just took a sip of his beer and let Sammy take over this particular topic. If Castiel does the same he’s already reach out to Jimmy Novak. Dean swallowed his guilt about splitting Claire’s family up again. But they needed Cas. ‘We’ll not abandon Claire and Amelia this time though.’ Dean thought already planning. He’ll give Amelia his and Sammy’s number, maybe Bobby’s too, and ward their house.

“Right so. Was it tomorrow you summoned Cas the first time?” Sam asked and Dean turned back to the conversation. “Yeah tomorrow night was the first time we meet Castiel, Angel of the Lord.” Dean said pitching his voice lower and mimicking Cas. Only Sam smiled at the joke, Bobby and Eileen just looked confused.

“You’ll get it when you meet him” Dean smirked.

*****

Dean finished laying out the rest of the weapons while Bobby was painting sigils and warding, but not actual Angel warding, on the old barn. Eileen and Sam were hunting down the demons that were in the diner. Sam was hopeful they could save the people before Castiel went through and burn them out.

After they caught Bobby and Eileen up to speed, Dean asked after Sam’s year in the past. Sam admitted to letting the events play out more or less as they had but he changed a few things towards the end. Sam knew he couldn’t stop Dean from going to Hell but Sam ‘acted’ out a vision and told Dean’s younger self to try and hold out in Hell. To not spill blood.

Dean had no idea if it worked, because as his older consciousness he still had memories of his time in Hell. Dean could only hope his younger self had listened to Sam and not broken that first seal.

Sam had also admitted to summoning Crowley to break Bela’s deal. He’d been successful and Bela Talbot was a free soul. Sam said he’s run into her a few times, she still a con artist and trades in artifacts but she’s a lot more willing to work together.

“How do we know that this Castiel will be your Castiel?” Bobby interrupted walking over to Dean. “We don’t; for all I know who is coming in here will be Castiel fierce solider of God. I hope its my Cas, but I’m worried it might not be.”

Bobby just quirked an eyebrow in a ‘Get on with it, Idjit.’ Dean rolled his eyes and huffed before starting. “Sammy said he believed a death created a blip in the system allowing him and my consciousness to slip in. All though I don’t know why I didn’t come in earlier, Gabe trapped Sammy in an everlooping Tuesday were I did die repeatedly so maybe I should have been able to slip in then…. But Cas doesn’t die until right before Lucifer gets loose so what if we have to wait until then…”

Dean trailed off realizing he was ranting. Bobby just stared at him before saying “Don’t hurt yourself with those thoughts, some people were just born to be pretty.” Dean threw his head back and laughed. He missed this Bobby, more then he ever thought. Bobby just grinned and claps Dean on the shoulder.

“Either way, Dean if it is or isn’t your Cas, it will be good to have a powerful ally. It will just be a little harder if he isn’t the Cas you know.” Bobby said. Dean nodded and picked up the knife. 

“Ready?”

“Ready” Bobby’s gruff voice came out.

********

“Is he always this late?” Bobby asked as he and Dean leaned against the table and waited for Cas to show. “He does run on his own time sometimes.” Dean sighed. “He’d disappear for weeks at a time, but always managed to come through in the end.”

“I’m buying him a watch.” Bobby muttered.

Just then the tin roof started shaking and Bobby and Dean jumped up looking around. “Showtime!” Dean said. Just then the lightbulbs started exploding. Sparks raining down on them.

“Your pal sure does like to make an entrance!” Bobby yelled as the barn doors broke open and Castiel marched in sparks highlighting him. Dean tried to get a close look at Castiel to see if it was his Cas. But there was no recognition on his face.

Dean felt a shutter run down his spine at the raw power that came off of Castiel. This wasn’t Cas, his Cas who was family, this was Castiel. Dean tried not to feel disappointment as he raised his shotgun to take aim. ‘Right, time to play my role’ he thought as he fired the first round of rock salt.

Dean could see Bobby side eye him, but Bobby too raised his shotgun and fired off a shot. Castiel wasn’t even fazed marching toward Bobby and Dean with a purpose. Dean and Bobby shared a look before turning to the table to grab a different weapon. Dean grabbed the Demon Killing Knife and turned back to Castiel.

“Who are you?”

Castiel responded in his deep monotone voice “I’m the one who gripped you tight, and raised you from perdition.”

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Dean responded. Castiel nodded his head in acknowledgment and Dean struck. Plunging the knife into the left side of Castiel’s chest. Dean shuttered as he watched Castiel look down at the knife before back up to Dean.

Dean had forgotten about this moment the fear he’d felt when this hadn’t worked the first time around. Now while he felt no fear because this was still Cas, he had more appreciation for the badass that was Castiel. Castiel slowly gripped the knife and pulled it out.

“Oh…Damn” Dean muttered. Castiel turned his head in the way that signaled he was confused. But before Dean could say anything Bobby was swinging a tire iron at Cas. Cas raised his hand to block it and tapped two fingers to Bobby’s forehead.

When Castiel turned back to Dean, his expression was much more readable and open. “Dean?” He asked his head tilting again. Dean and Cas just looked at each other for a moment.Then at the same time they both said “Kline”.

There was another moment of silence before Dean and Cas hugged. Each gripping tight on to the others back. Dean felt relief wash through him, they were all together.

Cas pushed Dean back and Dean stumbled a bit. Cas struck out and punched Dean in the shoulder, right were the burn of the handprint was. “OW!” Dean exclaimed grabbing his shoulder.“What the hell Cas?”

“Why did you stab me??” Cas said. Dean just stared at him incredulously. “I didn’t know you were you you!” Cas just rolled his eyes in threw up his hands as if that argument made any sense.

Cas stormed away and Dean shook his shoulder as he watched him. Quite suddenly, Cas turned back around and marched back. “Sam?” He asked. Dean nodded “He’s here too. Has been for the whole year.”

Cas nodded “perhaps we should reconvene with him?” He asked Dean. “Yeah, I’ll call him.” Dean nodded. Cas nodded and grabbed the spray paint. Dean watched as Cas started warding the barn more with Angel sigils. Dean reached into his pocket and opened his cellphone, he called Sam and told his voicemail to meet him at the barn. Hopefully Sam got it and got here quickly.

Dean checked on Bobby and saw that he was deeply sleeping. “He’ll be fine.” Cas said not pausing in his warding. “What about Sam?” Cas asked, Dean looked at him in confusion before answering “well hopefully he’ll come straight over after he gets my voicemail.”

“No, I heard that. I mean about….” Cas seemed like he was trying to get to a point but didn’t want to offend. “I mean…its just at this point in time. Sam was consuming a lot of demon blood…” Cas trailed off.

“Ah” Dean said. “Yeah not this time.” Dean started “Stopped it before it even started. Sam said once was enough.” Cas breathed out a sigh of relief and grinned slowly.

“Good, that’s good. Ruby?”

“Dead. Sam said he played along until after the hellhounds got me. When she popped back up he killed her.”

“So he’s really been in the past since your deal bought him back?” Cas asked. Dean nodded and picked up a spray paint can to help with the sigil work.

They worked in silence to get more advanced warding up so that they could speak more freely. It wasn’t too long before Dean heard the sounds of a car rolling up. Shortly after Sam and Eileen walked in to the barn.

“Hey Sammy! Cas is here!” Dean called out. Sam shot his brother his bitch face before grinning at Cas “Hey Cas, its been a while” Sam said wrapping his arms around Cas. Which Cas awkwardly returned.

“So I’ve heard” Cas said patting Sam on the back. Sam released him and pulled Eileen forward. “Cas never got to meet you in the future**” Sam signed while he spoke. “Eileen meet Castiel, Castiel this is Eileen.”

“Hello”

“Hi” Eileen smiled uncertainly. It had been weird meeting Sam and meeting people who knew her. But Castiel seemed polite enough. Before anyone could say anything Bobby started stirring.

“Rise and Shine Bobby!” Dean called out grinning. Bobby looked around at everyone before muttering ‘idjits’ under his breath as he got up.

“You this Cas I’ve heard so much about?” Bobby marched over to them. Cas nodded “Right. Well next time how about we skip the forced nap time.” Bobby stated. Cas just looked sheepish, while the brothers tried not to laugh.

“So now that the gangs all here what’s the plan?” Bobby asked the trio. They shared a look before Dean turned to look at Bobby and Eileen. “We stop some evil sons of bitches, save as many people as we can, and raise a little hell while we’re at it.” Dean said.

“The family business” Cas followed in his deep voice. Sam nodded and grabbed the weapons bag off the floor. “We have work to do.” He said as he stared at Bobby and Eileen.

The two hunters looked at each other before turning to the Trio from the future. What they were here to do seemed impossible but both Bobby and Eileen felt like if anyone could accomplish it, these three remarkable men could.

“Team Free Will, huh?” Bobby asked holding back a smile as the trio grinned. Eileen nodded standing taller as she became more resolved.“Where do we start?”

**Author's Note:**

> Stop & Rob*- So there's a gas station near my old high school and it was called the Stop & Go, but everyone called it the Stop & Rob. 
> 
> **- I can't remember if Castiel and Eileen have met yet or at all, so I'm going with the assumption that they haven't.


End file.
